Happy Complications
by perchancetodream02
Summary: Starts after the kiss and follows both Dan's and Blairs reaction to it.
1. An Interrupted Kiss

_**Disclaimer - I own none of the characters in this story regardless of if i wish i did :)**_

"Oh for crying out loud Humphrey!" Blair exclaimed as she pulled Dan towards her.

As soon as their lips met something inside of Blair shifted, this couldn't be happening, this was Humphrey for crying out loud, there was no way Humphrey's lips could be making her feel like this.

Putting her hand behind his neck, Blair pulled Dan closer while pressing her body flush against his. Finally taking initiative Dan wrapped his arms around Blair's waist and hugged her closer as his lips continued to explore hers. Humphrey's lips felt good on hers and he definitely knew what he was doing, but this couldn't be happening. This was a kiss to test that there was nothing between them, not a kiss make her aware that there was definitely feelings there.

Dan pulled away and slowly looked at Blair whose eyes were still closed.

"Blair" he whispered softly

Blair immediately opened her eyes and he could see the panic behind them before she quickly decided to hide it.

"Well Humphrey, I hope you got your answer, there's absolutely nothing between us" Blair stated.

'Blair" Dan spoke softly while still looking at her.

"What" she snapped

There was no time to answer as the elevator to the pent house chimed alerting them that someone was coming up.

" Just follow my lead, it's probably Serena getting home so you'll just have to pretend you came her to make sure that she was okay." Blair stated leaving no room for argument.

The elevator opened and Serena walked out followed by Chuck. Blair gave a swift look to Dan before turning her attention to Serena and Chuck.

" Dan what are you doing here?" Serena stopped abruptly after seeing him standing next to Blair.

"He stopped by to make sure you were okay, I was just about to call you?" Blair interrupted before Dan had time to respond.

"Oh" Serena smiled "that's really sweet"

Finally turning to the last of the quartet in the room, Blair finally noticed the dead look in Chuck's eyes.

"Chuck are you okay" she asked concerned.

"I need to talk to you alone" Chuck stated walking pass her and up the stairs towards her room.

She turned towards Serena who shrugged her shoulder.

"B something happened tonight, but he won't say it is, he just kept saying that he needed to talk to you." Serena said before turning to Dan " do you want to come up for a bit?" she smiled at him.

Blair eyes quickly jumped up to look at Dan waiting for his response.

"Actually Serena, I think I'm going to head back to the loft, I just wanted to make sure you were okay" Dan said as he started to walk towards the elevator " I'll see you around"

"Okay" Serena responded, more than a little confused by Dans' quick departure.

Dan walked towards the elevator turning around once he was inside to look straight at Blair who he found was looking straight back at him. He kept looking at her until the elevator door closed and after that she turned towards Serena.

" Well that was a bit odd" Serena said

"Well that's Humphrey for you, I've been trying to tell you how odd he was since high school" Blair quickly stated. "are you sure your okay S, I mean after you mom and everything?" Blair asked moving closer to her best friend

"Yeah, I mean , this is the easy part when the trial starts I'll need you to pull out the good wine and chocolate chip ice - cream once I get home" Serena smiled

"Got it" Blair hugged her

" You should probably go check on Chuck though" Serena said looking up towards Blair room.

"I know" Blair sighed as she turned towards the stair case " I guess I'll see you in the morning"

As Blair mounted the stairs she thought about the night that lay ahead of her and having to deal with Chuck, she also couldn't help but remember a night she had spent on a couch in a loft in Brooklyn and how much she wished that she was repeating that night instead.


	2. An Reignited Friendship

_**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters unfortunately.**_

After listening to Chuck drunkenly ramble on about his father last night, Blair had put him to sleep in her bed while she crashed in her mother's old room. Her dreams that night were plagued with thoughts about one dark haired man and it was not the one that was asleep in her bed last night.

The first thing Blair did that morning was text Humphrey to let him know that she would be at the loft by noon to make it very clear once again that the kiss meant nothing.

When she went to her room to check she realized that Chuck had already left while she had been in her mothers room. Going into the bathroom, Blair showered and changed her clothes before looking into Serena's bedroom and realizing that she was still sleeping. Closing the door quietly behind her, she hurried downstairs and out into the early morning New York air.

Looking down at her phone Blair realized that it was only 7:45am but having nothing else planned for the day she decided to head over to the loft regardless.

Dan had spent the night in front of his computer screen, he knew that a story was forming in his head but for some reason it wasn't clear yet so he sat staring at the computer screen until the early hours of the morning before he eventually went to his bed and fell asleep.

It seemed like only a few hours later when Dans sleep was interrupted by loud banging on the door. Getting up he moved to the living room and opened the door to reveal a fresh faced Blair Waldorf.

"Blair?" he asked groggily

"Humphrey"

"What are you doing here" he asked

" I sent you a text telling you I was on my way over, didn't you get it?"

" Haven't checked my phone yet" he stepped aside and allowed her to enter " So to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Waldorf"

"I'm here to make sure that we're still on the same page about that thing that happened last night" Blair said looking at him.

Dan smiled slightly before answering " Oh you mean that your going to say that our kiss meant nothing although we both know you'll be lying"

"Humphrey" Blair narrowed her eyes.

" I know your going to tell me that the kiss meant nothing"

'That's true" Blair snapped

"And I know that, you'll be lying when you say that" Dan went on.

"I won't" Blair stuttered

Dan walked over and stood directly in front of her and ran his thumb over her cheek.

" I also know that you're lying because if you were to admit the truth, it would probably hurt a lot of people who you love" Dan said softly

" It will" she leaned into his hands and closed her eyes.

"So I'll pretend that I believe your lie and we'll forget that the kiss ever happened"

"You will" she opened her eyes and asked softly

"Yes, under one condition" he said

"What's that" she asked suspiciously

" We remain friends at least and we go ahead with our initial plans and tell everyone that we're friends and nothing more"

Blair walked away from him and sat on one of the stools by the kitchen island.

"Dan" she hesitated

"I'm not taking no for an answer Waldorf" he smiled

Giving him a tiny smiled she nodded " Fine we'll tell everyone that we're friends and nothing more and that will be that."

"Good now If you don't mind I'm going back to bed" Dan stated as he started walking towards his room

Standing up she followed him to his room " Hey being my friend means not falling asleep when I'm bored"

"There an entire library of books and a case filled with movies, you can help your self while I get a few more minutes of shut eye" Dan said as he fell into bed.

After staring at an already sleeping Humphrey for a few minutes Blair grabbed his laptop and popped in a movie and settled on the other side of the bed.

After watching the movie for about 30 mins Blair too fell asleep.

And there laid a Waldorf and a Humphrey two friends asleep in bed, lets hope no one makes a surprise visit to the loft before either of them has the chance to wake up.

AN - Thanks to anyone whose reading this story :) I promise i'll update as soon as I can :) Reviews make me smile FYI ! :)


End file.
